


The Dinner

by Loveinghybrid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveinghybrid/pseuds/Loveinghybrid
Summary: It's the dinner Dean has dreaded. What would they say? How would they treat him? Every bad scenario ran through his head.





	The Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/gifts).



After working a double at the hospital Castiel was home finally and just in time to take a shower before going out to dinner. Unlike most days when he gets home it wasn’t quiet. It was far from it. As soon as he entered he heard a loud crash followed by “Son of a bitch!” Oh what could Dean have done now. Not thinking much of it he leisurely puts his stuff down and goes to the bedroom.

“Hey babe…” He begins to say but stops as he sees every piece of clothing they owned scattered across the room and Deans cute little tush sticking out of the closet. Sighing he begins to pick up clothing as he moves across the room.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean once again yells as he throws out a shirt which lands on top of Castiel. He finally turns around and is face to face with Cas.

“Oh hey babe. I didn’t hear you come in… Opps. I’m sorry.” Dean says noticing the shirt and pulls it off of Cas.

“It’s okay. I just got home. What is going on here?” Castiel starts scanning the room.

“Oh this. I have nothing to wear. We can’t go.” Dean says with a straight face.

Castiel could not help but bust out into laughter. Dean did not seem amused at all but Castiel just couldn’t stop. When he finally was able to he had to take a minute to compose himself.

“So out of all of this you have nothing? What about that nice maroon button up you have?” Castiel says as he points at it thrown on the corner of the bed.

“I can’t wear that! There is either a blood stain or a ketchup stain on it. No.” Dean snaps like he expected Castiel to already know that.

“Just pick something Dean. It’s just dinner.” Castiel says with a stern look.

“Just a dinner!” Dean exclaims with an appalled look upon his face.

“It’s just a dinner with the gang. Nothing special. So I am going to go jump in a shower and get ready. Please have this cleaned up by then.” Castiel give him a kiss and proceeds to the bathroom.

“It’s not just a dinner tho. We are telling them aren’t we?” Dean asks while he watches Castiel strip off him scrubs and tinkers with the water temperature before taking off his boxers.

“Telling them what?” Finally accepting the water temperature Castiel slips off his boxers.

“You know?” Dean proceeds to point at Cas then back at himself.

“Oh that?! It’s not a big deal Dean. Just get ready and clean up please.” Castiel says jumping into the shower finally.

Roughly 10 minutes later Castiel is finally ready to get out of the shower. He reaches for his towel just to find Dean’s leather jacket. Really Dean?, he thinks to himself as he finds his towel flung over the door. After a quick dry he wraps the towel around his waist and goes out into the room. Looking around most of everything was picked up. Dean was nowhere to be seen. He must have found something to wear.

Dressed and ready Castiel goes to the kitchen to get a glass of water and finds Dean pouring a shot of whiskey.

“Really Dean? Don’t be so dramatic. Everything will be just fine.” Castiel says slightly annoyed.

“They’re going to hate me.” Dean says before taking the shot.

“They are not. They are our family. We excepted Sam and Gabriel. I am sure they will accept us.” Castiel tries to reassure him.

“Maybe you are right. Let’s get going” Dean perks up and starts leaving for the door.

Finally at the restaurant they see Sam, Gabriel, and Charlie were already there waiting outside. Getting to them they all say their hello’s and hugged. 

“Before we go in we would like to tell you something.” Dean hesitates to say to everyone. 

“Yeah sure Dean. What’s up?” Sam says a bit puzzled.

Looking at Castiel Dean couldn’t find the words. Its as if his mind was wiped. Luckily Castiel had anticipated it. 

“What Dean here is trying to say is we are together. We actually have been for a while.” Castiel said not skipping a beat.

“Oh that.” Gabriel says unfazed.

“We all knew.” Charlie says with a smile.

Dean stands there speechless.

“Yeah Dean. We all knew. I’m surprised it took you so long to admit it to yourself. I figured it out after you kept checking Castiel out. It was confirmed when I caught you two in the impala.” Sam nonchalantly says patting Dean on the shoulder.  
“So burgers?” Gabriel inquires opening the doors to the restaurant.

“Wait. You guys knew?” Dean finally comes to ask after being silent the whole time.

“Yes. Now let’s go get some warrior food.” Sam jokes.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding to this if it is something people would like more of. It started out as a drabble but I wasn't able to stop.


End file.
